GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2
Astraea appears in the side-stories of Mobile Suit Gundam 00P and Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. A prototype mobile unit, which serves as the intermediary design between the 1st-generation GN-000 0 Gundam and the 3rd-generation GN-001 Gundam Exia. It is a testbed for a number of experimental technologies, incorporated in pursuit of a greater general utility versus the 0. The GN Drive control mechanism differs from that of 0 Gundam, and benchmarks with both higher output and higher instability. In 00P, where the Astraea is initially introduced, its paint scheme is white with blue and red highlights. As of 00F, 15 years later in the 00 continuity, the scheme has been altered to red with grey highlights, and the face has been covered with a black mask, in order to disguise the fact that it is actually a Gundam; as 00F pointed out, Celestial Being and its associates want to keep only four Gundams being known to the world. No explanation has been provided for the other changes thus far. Astraea eventually got modified for second time into the GNY-001F2 using various parts from Exia. The two ear-like protrusions that extend backwards from the sides of the head structure appear to be a design feature unique to the Astraea, but their purpose is thus far unknown and its paint scheme is white with blue and red highlights. The unit name derives from the goddess Astraea, who is associated with the card Justice -- one of the twenty-two Major Arcana in the Tarot. The other Gundam test-types follow this naming theme. Armaments Beam Rifle Primary armament. Weapon appearance is similar to that of the RX-78-2 Gundam, with a built-in sensor on top. Performance versus the Exia's rifle is unknown. GN Beam Saber The Astraea is armed with two beam sabers, docked behind either side of the waist. As the weapons themselves are test types, their performance versus the Exia's beam sabers is unknown as of this time. Proto GN Sword The Astraea is armed with a Proto GN Sword, that can be vertically folded along the forearm like Exia's GN Sword/Rifle. As it's name suggests it's a prototype to Exia's GN Sword, and is the first GN partical-lined physical blade created by Celestial Being. It can only be speculated that the Rifle aspect of Exia's GN sword was created after observing Astraea's lag time in switching from the GN rifle to it's sword in combat. GN Launcher The Astraea is armed with a GN Launcher, docked in front of the gundam. The power rating of the weapon is currently unknown. Shield Standard equipment. Less streamline in appearance versus the Exia's shield design, with no sharp edges. Double GN Launcher System Features Trans-Am System A hidden system with Astraea's GN Drive. When activated, the GN Drive maximizes GN particle output. Condensed GN particles saturate Astraea's MS frame, giving it a pink-reddish hue. Trans-Am grants Astraea three times the strength, speed, and firepower. Similar to its successor Gundam Exia, Astraea is capable of hyper vector CQC combat. External Links *Gundam Astraea on Wikipedia *GNY-001 Gundam Astraea on MAHQ *GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 on MAHQ